


so wonderful, so worthwhile

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied asexual character, M/M, Oneshot, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: sunnyjughead on tumblr prompted 'comfort'





	

**Author's Note:**

> here i go, foraying my way into yet another fandom and yet another rarepair. first time writing these two, hope you like it!

Archie never really stops moving. He’s a bundle of energy—always has been—and even when he’s dead tired he doesn’t stop fidgeting. Even when he and Jughead are squeezed together on the dinky, twin-sized bed in Jughead’s room. Even then, Archie squirms.

Tonight, though, it’s less an irritation and more a comfort. For once, it’s not Archie tossing and turning, huffing and puffing to get comfortable. It’s not Archie kicking his legs around, restless. No, this time… he’s almost entirely still, aside from the fingers of his right hand.

His fingers won’t cease: they move in slow, delicate strokes across Jughead’s own left hand. Sometimes Archie pauses just long enough to squeeze their hands together affectionately, before continuing. His guitar-string-scuffed fingertips continue to map the fine lines of Jug’s palm, and all the moles on his knuckles.

Jughead can’t tear his eyes away from where they're so tentatively joined; he knows Archie is staring at him just as intently.

Carefully, painfully aware of Archie’s gaze on him, Jughead starts to return the gesture. He traces the creases of Archie’s palm and prods at the scabs across his knuckles. At his touch, Archie’s already sleep-heavy grin turns even dopier. He sighs contentedly and relaxes his entire hand, briefly, so Jughead can have his turn exploring.

And explore he does, until they both doze off after a while.

 

 

 

When Jughead wakes up, it’s to Archie still grinning like a fool, their hands linked tight between them.

Jughead leans in and kisses his cheek, as always, before unceremoniously shoving his boyfriend out of bed. Peering over the edge to stare at Archie, sprawled out and dazed, Jughead speaks.

“Morning,” he greets. “You should go take care of that,” he teases with a meaningful nod to the morning wood pushing at the front of Archie’s sleep pants.

Archie pulls a mockingly distressed face, expression full of pretend-hurt and amusement. He stands slowly and brushes imaginary dirt off his clothes. He nods, though, the routine familiar to them both; he shuffles along to the bedroom door with the intention of making it to the bathroom.

He pauses at the threshold, though, and turns to look back at Jughead. He grins.

“Love you, y’know.”

Jughead rolls his eyes despite the warmth that blooms in his chest. It’s mostly for show, and Archie knows that perfectly well. “Love you too,” he concedes, then waves Archie away. “Now, shoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm accepting one word jarchie prompts over at my [tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
